theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric
"Excuse me. To who may be concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t!" ~Eric towards Nomadic Vampires~ Eric is a vampire, who happens to be an Old One and considers himself the patriarch of his family, who are also vampires. His family consists of his three brothers Vincent, Michael & André, along with his two sisters Camille & Ariana. He is engaged to his life-long fiancé as well as his first progeny, Isabella, whom he met during the 1400's. Eric is precisely intelligent, kind and tremendously respectful. History Eric was born on April 24th, 11 B.C. in the continent of the Old World (North America). Eric and his family were born natural born vampires from their unknown mother, who apparently died giving birth to the last child which is Michael on the year of 11 B.C. Eric has four siblings, who consists of Vincent, Michael, Camille, and Ariana. In the beginning of they're immortal lives, Eric and his siblings murdered millions of humans due to their addiction of blood. At that point in his life, Eric had no descency or respect for human life. Having regret about who they murdered along the centuries, Eric placed an order among each of his siblings, which he considers an oath from within his inhumanity. Eric ordered that they will no longer take human life, but survive off blood bags that is stored in hospitals and health facilities. Eric is the most hated and feared of all the vampires around the world, due to his current way of living. Those who fear him honor his will of not harming humans, which Eric clearly respects. Those who have knowledge of him and don't respect his order will be destroyed by all means necessary. Current Life Currently today, Eric is an undergraduate student at New York University. He feels that he wants to co-exist with humans instead of killing them one by one due to bloodlust. He's majoring in Early Childhood Education in order to become a teacher as promised to an individaul who meant everything to him centuries back. One who taught Eric about the world and how to just accept it as it is and do something that will touch others. Currently, Eric is engaged to his first progeny & lover Isabella, whom he met and sired in Chicago during the 1400's. Eric and his family currently reside in Manhattan, New York which he owns the luxurious brownstone they live in. Season 1 As New York City is being crippled by multiples of dissapearances and murders, The Old Ones begin to question their effectiveness. Eric and Isabella travel around the different boroughs to find information from a reliable source, to discover that Connor and his coven have returned from they're five century exhile. André helps Eric with trying to find where Connor is currently located. Still trying to figure out the whereabouts of Connor, Eric fears that this may be the beginning of New York City's downfall. Isabella confronts Eric to tell him that she fears this "deja vu" event will occur soon, which Eric agrees and they both postponed their wedding. Eric, Camille and Ayana continue on the search for Connor and his coven, with the help of Ayana's clairvoyance spell, it leads them to the location of they're legendary rival. Discovering the location of where Connor is, Eric, Camille & Ayana begin a ruthless confrontation which leads to a internal & global catastrophe within' the city. Before Eric can destroy Connor once and for all, Ayana gets distracted and Connor and the others escape. With the escape of Connor, The Old Ones begin to keep in mind that no human being can know of their kind or that they exist within society itself. Temporarily trying to keep peace, Eric contacts his former companions Kayla, Derren, and Richard for reinforcements due to how expanded Connor's newborn army may be in the upcoming days. With all the supernatural chaos that's been occurring over the Northeast Region, Eric surprises Isabella with a monumental evening out to dinner and and a walk through Central Park. Camille notifies Eric of what is currently occuring at the airport, which Eric arrives and take matters into his own hands by decapitating most of newborns associated with Connor. In the midst of the destuctible outcome with the loss of many, Connor makes Eric an offer, which Eric denies. Eric believes the war that Connor will soon engage will be even inevitable than the last that occurred within 500 years ago. Isabella is attacked by Marissa & Christian and begins to be questioned about The Old Ones motives on how to defeat Connor. Feeling the pain and torture of his progeny, Eric rushes back to his residence, slaughters Christian to his death with Marissa escaping. Isabella suggests to Eric that the war should be brought upon Connor, which Eric begins to considers. Having a meeting with Kayla, Richard, and Derren, Ayana momentarily interrupts to notify Eric of what's expected to come, who else Connor has recruited (werewolves), and what's may be the outcome on the night everyone creates a resolution. As the conlusion, Ariana informs Eric that she's thinking of dropping out of college, which Eric replies "follow your heart, i'm here for you till' the end". Ariana leaves fortunate but also confused. Camille tries to convice Eric that there are other ways of dealing with Connor but Eric makes her understand that he can't be bargained with nor trusted by any means necessary. Seeking revenge for what occured, a low-tempered Isabella finds comfort with Eric and states that he is the only true person that can end the horror of Connor once and for all, he states that he loves her and he will not let no harm come to her when the time of war arrives. The two make passionate love and console each other throughout the day. As the werewolves unintentionally guide Derren & Kayla towards they're entire operation, they discover that Richard has taken position and informs Eric where Connor is currently stationed. Coming to the conclusion of a critical standoff between The Old Ones and Connor's newbon army of vampires and werewolves, Eric begins to assemble his brothers and sisters and his former fellow companions to the epic battle of they're lives. As a full-blown war breaks out into chaotic stages, an angered Eric and Connor finally face off with multiple & deadly configurations of hits. Still trying to uncover where Connor is, Isabella uncovers his tracks and quickly impales him and Connor dies at the hands of Eric by having his heart enacted from his body. Eric began to find peace within' his coven of family and the saftey of his species's existence. As the end of the year celebration invades downtown Times Square, New York, Eric and the family go out to celebrate not just due to their destruction upon Connor's imperfected actions and ideals, but how they're still together after they're 2,000 year reign as the vampire authority. As beautiful as the night is becoming, Eric feels he doesn't want to continue to postpone his wedding. With the consent of Isabella, they decided to get married the first week of the new year. In the ending credits, Eric presents a toast towards the future of they're species. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength: '''Being an Old One and classified as one of the oldest in the world, he's much stronger than all vampires, werewolves and humans. *'Super Speed: The Old Ones are much faster than all vampires, werewolves and humans. Eric can run with near-teleportation speed. *'''Senses: '''Being one of The Old Ones, Eric has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste which are greater than all vampires, werewolves, humans. *Super Agility:' Vampires possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Being an Old One, his injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed. *'Durability: The Old Ones can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: The Old Ones can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'Immortality: '''The Old Ones are indestructible, and will live forever. *'Lie Detection: The Old Ones are able to sense if you're lying or not. Physical Appearance Eric appears to be 18, he has electric blue eyes and black hair, which is styled in a casual disarray style. He's pale and has a good physique, toned and fit which he definitely acknowledges. Eric usually wears non-brand designer clothing, such as black sneakers, under dark black or light blue jeans, a black shirt and is sometimes seen wearing black jackets. Personality Eric tries to show that he has no humanity left in him, but his family continuously shows him that there is something inside of him that cares. Throughout the centuries, Eric grows from arrogant and sarcastic to self confident but proves he can be capable of love. Eric is very arrogant but he keeps his word on some level. In reality, Eric is actually sometimes longing for acceptance. As an Old One, Eric is able to turn off his emotions due to how catastrophic the world is today. Based on his command, Eric feeds on blood packs, which he stores inside refrigerators to keep cool. Dark Full Moon.jpg|Eric & The Old Ones IMG 6055.jpg|Eric as he is astounded! 011.jpg|Eric thinking about the inevitable! 022.jpg|Eric driving to NYU! 033.jpg|Eric after his birthday celebration! 044.jpg|Eric sitting on the steps of NYU's campus! 055.jpg|Eric frustrated after arguing with Camille! 066.jpg|Eric talking while preparing a toast to The Old Ones 2,000 year reign!